


Thick Haze

by HGGoods



Series: It Crumbles [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Dubious Consent, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, but not really this time
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HGGoods/pseuds/HGGoods





	Thick Haze

外面阴雨绵绵，整个首都处在这种鬼天气里已经差不多有半个月了。透过被雨水覆盖着的车窗玻璃看向外面，只能看到黑色的建筑剪影，黑压压的。这让他想起自己十年前身处这座城市时的场景，巨大的宇宙战舰出现在首都天空之上，半个城市都处在阴影之下，扉间还记得那种微妙的压迫感。城市之中千年的古老建筑毁于一旦，半个城市都是在十年前的废墟之中重建而起的，有些恢复了原貌，有些却就此消失。

加长的豪车行驶在市中心，车速很慢，旁边的车辆都如同蹒跚的老人迈着步子一样前进。虽然只是出门的时候肩膀沾染了一点雨水，但是如此潮湿的环境中，肩膀上雨水似乎有了重量，脱下自己手上白色的手套，扉间轻轻用手指把拍打着肩膀，指尖触碰到肩章的时候，他转过视线，上面的金属星章也在阴沉的天气里显得有几分黯淡。他乘坐的这辆车已经在主干道上停了至少有四五分钟了，堵塞的状况比刚才要更加严重。虽然在这座城市重建之后，扉间就再未踏足这里，但是他是从小在这里长大的，虽然对外他从不说自己是首都人，他仍然对这座城市极为熟悉。前往位于市中心的宇智波宅的话，如果从十五分钟之前那条岔路上向西转向，走一条小路，看似绕路更浪费时间，但是只要是稍加对附近街道规划有了解的话，都会清楚，那条小路要比上午八点的主干道好上百倍。

如今已经是四月，按理说早春已经过去，原本就渐渐该温暖起来的天气会变得更加舒适才对，但是这几乎看不到头的冷雨一遍一遍得把这座城市所有的暖意全部冲刷干净了，就好像这些雨落下来的时候还在嘲讽着，这种糟糕的天气和阴冷的气温才是这个国家应得的。不过车里的暖气开得很足，又不会过分闷热。他对面是一个小型的——或者对于他的公寓来讲，已经是个大型的——酒水吧台。喝一点酒的想法在扉间脑海中一闪而过，但是他立刻就放弃了这个念头。不允许饮酒是一方面，另外第一天去见顶头上司报到的时候喝酒的确不太好，尤其自己的上司还是那个家伙——扉间甚至拒绝让那个名字出现在自己脑海里，但是很快地他就意识到了自己刚才的举动有多么幼稚。

外面的雨下得更大了，雨水砸在车窗上发出噼啪的声音。

按照外面的车流前进的速度，估计直到中午都无法抵达宇智波宅。当然他还有几个选择，下车步行，最多就是穿着湿制服过去，或者干脆在下一个路口掉头回家算了——幼稚的选择——任何事只要一牵扯到宇智波斑，扉间总会冒出些离谱的想法。那些永远不会出现在他身上的行为也有了可能性，这让他非常懊恼，过于在意得去猜测斑的意图，反而错过了正确的决定。所以很多时候，他都会顺着斑的想法。比如那辆接他的车出现的时候，如果这次他不是去向宇智波斑报到的话，他绝对不会乘坐这辆车的。这是上校的命令。那个司机说道。当然这不是原话，无论他如何用词，提议，或是选择，反正言外之意都是这是上校的命令。

估计这份放在扉间旁边的报纸也是上校的命令了，上面头版头条，显眼的标题，巨幅照片，一整个头版和后面的连页都是关于宇智波斑的报道。他是故意的。只要确定了扉间就职的日子，宇智波斑就知道他一定会在今天前去报到，那么之后只要跟报社打好招呼就可以了。两个人对彼此的影响就是一个比一个幼稚，即使是今天还有更加震动的新闻，斑也会用权力压下去让他的采访成为最显眼的，就为了这个时候做给扉间看。幼稚至极。

虽然有十年没有回来了，这座城市还是在废墟之中重建起来的，在扉间过来这里的短短两周里，单单是看景象，倒不觉得有太大变化。只是原本就恶劣的天气变得更加阴沉了，即使他们身处市中心，周围却死气沉沉的，几乎没有行人在路旁，只有车辆组成的洪流交叉纵横在这座城市之中。也许首相该提议一下把首都迁移到更温暖的内陆城市去，比如木叶，四季分明，大多时候都干燥温暖。

行驶过最拥挤的部分之后，这辆车驶离了主干道，前往位于市中心南部的宇智波宅。虽然不及首都千年的历史，但是宇智波宅也存在了百年，但是在当年的轰炸之下也未能幸免，百年老宅也是几乎全部损毁，据说后来重建时，已经是族长的宇智波斑并没有恢复原貌，而是进行了大量改建，所以反而和周围的建筑显得格格不入。为此还受到了大名的褒奖，称他为革新者。扉间不知其中细节，但是现在看来，按照他对宇智波斑的了解，当年他也不过是靠着自己刚成为宇智波一族的族长，需要在那个特殊的时期提醒那些还不承认他的族人，他才是首领，才会一意孤行得进行改造。

“就职第一天吗？长官。”车停在了宇智波宅前。司机举着伞，帮扉间打开了车门。替扉间撑着伞走上台阶的这几步路中，司机问道。也就只是客气话，司机也许根本没期待扉间会回答，也许只是随口嗯一声。

但是就是和司机这一番对话中，扉间悲哀地认识到，这也许就是他和宇智波斑相处的模式了。千手一族和宇智波一族的恩怨可以说是有数十年了，更不用说扉间和斑的私人关系。宇智波斑在处理与扉间的关系时，总会做出一些令人难以置信的幼稚举动，但是他并不蠢——他当然不。

“是的。”扉间回答，他转过头，对着那个司机面带微笑的脸，干巴巴地问，“这也是你第一天上班吗？”

司机下意识地就要回答，不，这是我工作的第八个年头了。但是很快地，他就明白了这位长官的意思。扉间压根就没准备听他的回答，走上台阶，扉间把自己的证件展示给了守卫看，在得到守卫的敬礼示意之后，扉间头也不回地走进了大厅。

办公室在顶楼，东侧，扉间上了楼梯，转过拐角，眼前是一条长廊。铺着红色的地毯，长廊两边摆着一些罩着玻璃的雕塑和花瓶，不过这些并没有吸引到扉间的注意力，即便是精挑细选的摆设，也不如墙上那几幅画让他值得注意。他一路朝着走廊尽头走去，一幅一幅地看过去，看到最后，他小幅度摇着头，失笑。这一切都显得有些荒谬，扉间开始思考，是不是自己做错了选择。

即使站在宇智波斑的面前，真正和他交谈，也已经是一个小时之后了。扉间敲门进去，就看到了几个正在向斑汇报工作的人，向扉间点头示意之后就继续汇报，而斑则只是看了他一眼，简单地说了一句，‘你先站在那里等着’。他这句话说得看似随意，但其实是把扉间限制死了的，他不能出去等着，也不能坐着等着，而是站在原地，毫无意义地浪费时间，等待着。这对他并不难，他是一名士兵，即使是在军校的时候，每天的训练也比站着一小时要严苛得多。于是他就站着，一动不动，身体笔直，胳膊夹着他的军帽，目不斜视地站在斑的办公桌前。

汇报只持续了十几分钟，但是那几个人离开之后，斑仍然跟完全不知道还有一个人在等他似的，坐在那里，批改起文件来。扉间知道他是故意的，因为即使斑的性格如此恶劣，但是他是会让人知道‘我就是故意’的那种人。而就在扉间进来了一小时之后，几乎分秒不差，斑从文件中抬起了头，他没说些虚情假意的话，比如‘啊我忙得都没注意到你’之类的，他就是算好了一小时，拿起一份档案——

“千手扉间少校。”他说，面无表情。

“是，长官。”扉间应声。

如果坐在那张办公桌后的人不是宇智波斑，那么流程应该是恭喜扉间正式晋升少校，并且即将在一个月之后加入第二远征舰队，以及公布他在飞雷神号上的职位。这就是所有事宜了，但是扉间早上八点出发，到现在已经临近中午，原本十分钟——顶多碰到话多的上司，再寒暄十几分钟，也就可以了。但是现在他的上司不是别人，是宇智波斑。

从一个小时之前，扉间进来，看到的斑都不像是他认识的那个，他绷着一张脸，几乎没有任何情感变化，无论是听着别人汇报的时候，还是阅读文件的时候，他都太——安静了。直到现在，他像是终于没办法维持那个表情了，他把手里的档案甩在桌子上，玩味地笑着，一只手拄着脸颊，歪头看着扉间。

“扉间，我可不记得我们是这种关系。”

扉间仍然站在原地，思考着斑的话。他不确定这个人到底在期待什么。

“你这样我也不意外，你从来都是这么认真。不过，”斑用另一只手翻开扉间的档案，里面寥寥数张纸，斑很快就翻找到了他想要的，“令我意外的是，你竟然调到飞雷神号上来了，还是你兄长把你调过来的。”斑知道扉间现在除了‘是，长官’以外应该不会再多说别的什么，所以他干脆没给他回应的机会，“是不是你哥再也无法忍受你了，才把你派我这来的？不过如果我是柱间，也是没办法忍受一个只是中尉的弟弟这样颐指气使的，你是不是还会在有其他人在场时候让你哥闭嘴？”

“不过这就是你哥的为人不是吗？为了大局，为了家族什么都可以舍弃，连亲弟弟也无所谓。扉间，你是不是特别不情愿为我工作？”

所以宇智波斑还是他印象中的宇智波斑。

“我不是为你工作，我是为政府工作。”扉间回答，又在后面加上了一句，“长官。”

“政府？”斑发出一声鼻音，嗤笑，“你还以为这是共和国吗？现在你是为国王工作。你知道，就为你那句话，我现在就可以立刻把你按叛国罪枪决。”显然这话并不能让千手扉间这样的人产生什么动摇，斑也知道这太过头了，反而不那么可信。“你要是真的讨厌我就直说出来。”

一直都没有什么神情变化的扉间终于显露出了一丝不耐烦，他盯着斑，四目相对，眉头微微皱起来，“我看起来像是今年三岁吗？斑，”他这次没有再用‘长官’，而是直呼其名，他把夹在手臂之下的帽子拿下来，眯起眼睛俯视着斑，“这只是单纯地浪费时间而已，快点结束吧。我不知道你原来如此无聊。”

一直都在似笑非笑的斑终于收起了笑容，他从椅子上站起来，信步走到扉间身边，绕着他转了一圈，停在了扉间身侧。他比扉间稍微矮几分，不过他穿着略微高一些的军靴，几乎看不出来，斑在在扉间的耳边用着正好的音量，“所以你也准备朝我膝盖开一枪吗？”

扉间讶异地转过头，他完全没有想到斑会提起这件事，脸颊因愤怒而有些发红，戴着白色手套的手攥成拳头。他深吸了一口气，想当作没听到这句话，想当作刚才什么都没发生。但是他做不到，他以为自己早就能心平气和地面对这件事了，但是这么多年来，一切都是他的幻觉而已。扉间倒退了几步，他无心去想是因为自己太过愤怒还是刚才一直站着一动不动导致的有些摇晃，握着的拳头有些颤抖。

“你知道，斑，早晚有一天，我会杀了你，然后接替你的位置。”扉间说，他没有怒吼，没有失控，声音比他想象的要冷静得多。

“我知道。”斑说，语气轻浮，“我等着那一天。不过在那之前，”他把手搭在扉间的肩膀上，不出意料，被甩了下来，“还有个加冕礼等着我们参加呢。”

“我以为加冕礼是两个月之后？那时候我们早就该离开了。”扉间说，他很快就平静了下来，他原本就不该如此失态，即使斑说出那种话来，“而且就算真的要参加也是你去吧，加冕礼我可没有资格去。”也没兴趣去，扉间没有把这句话说出口，但是显然斑很了解他。

“时间提前了，两周之后举行加冕礼。我知道你们共和国人讨厌那一套，可是你的共和国已经不在了。”斑就像在故意激怒扉间一样，只是这次效果甚微，“你的军衔是不够资格参加，但是你可是个千手。别说你现在已经是帝国的少校了，就算是你晋升之前，你只要是在首都，上面的人也是会邀请你的。”

扉间没有回答。

“但是你知道，加冕礼无聊得要死。那之后的晚宴才会有趣，怎么样，我还缺一个一同前去的同伴。”斑弯下腰，伸出一只手做出邀请状。

当然，他没等到扉间把手放上去，而是听到了离开的脚步声。斑似乎是毫不在意地抬起身，他一开始也没期待扉间真的会牵起他的手，他讪讪地耸肩。

“那么，失礼了。”扉间背对着斑，离开办公室之前，说道，“一切相关文件请寄送到我提供的公寓住址，宇智波斑上校。”

 

在闹钟响起的十五分钟之前，生物钟准时地叫醒了千手扉间，他平躺在床上，睁开了仍然有些酸涩的眼睛，窗帘拉得并不是严丝合缝，光亮顺着缝隙钻了进来，扉间能看到，在头顶破旧的天花板上，爬满了百足虫。他在一周前就已经给除虫公司的打了电话，但是却是一拖再拖，约好了时间也没能过来，三天前再打电话，又推脱最近首都的雨24/7不断，整个下城区都需要除虫服务。而扉间居住的这间公寓又是下城区相对破旧贫穷的街区，即使先预约了，也要排在后面，毕竟其他的地方可能给的小费都要比扉间所能付的服务费要多。不过幸运的是，那些百足虫都是蚰蜒，总比蜈蚣要好。反正距离舰队出发也就只有一个月了，他不需要长久地忍受这个城市。

自从报到职务之后，已经过去了一周，各种证明文件也悉数邮寄了过来，其中就包括加冕礼晚宴的邀请函，扉间只是把信封拆开了，看到里面的漆蜡印章，他就没有再继续拆下去。如今那封手写的信件还躺在桌子上，和一堆账单混在一起。无论是加冕礼，还是晚宴，他都兴趣缺缺，尤其是在斑提及过这件事，他极为厌恶那些贵族聊天时皮笑肉不笑的神色，以及那些纯粹自我夸耀的外交辞令。就像斑所说的一样，扉间从心底瞧不起帝国，他仍然认为自己是个共和国人，帝国所为之自豪的一切都为扉间所不齿。

无论如何，他还有七天的考虑时间——不，只有五天了，如果他决定去的话，他应该回信通知。这也是他所讨厌的一点，这个时代了，他还得手写一封信作为回复。

就像他过去的住在这里的一个月零一周的时间中，他洗漱完毕，拎着一把雨伞就出门去吃早饭。他可以自己做，但是他的厨艺仅限于把冷冻过的吐司塞进吐司机里，抹上黄油或者果酱，以及糟糕的速冲咖啡，他在首都的生活仍然像是刚刚从军校毕业——那时的生活倒比现在还要好一点，因为已经加入军队，起码可以吃到热的食物，而且木叶的气候要比这里好上十倍不止，在木叶即使是硬啃一片硬梆梆的冷冻吐司，也比在首都吃到即使烤过也仍然软趴趴的面包片要强。

他起得很早，所以可以选择他喜欢的座位，不过也只是靠着窗边的而已。他还在考虑着今天的菜单，一名端着热咖啡的女侍应生心不在焉地倒着咖啡，几点咖啡从杯子里跳出来，在她说完‘有人什么需要就叫我’之后扉间拦住了她。“请问你这里有茶吗？”扉间问。

“什么？”侍应生还端着咖啡壶，她突然一下转过身来，让人担心她手里的咖啡会一下子全部洒出来。

“茶。”扉间重复了一遍。

“所以你是说煮开的水和一堆树叶？”女侍应生说着，粗鲁的笑起来，她大概觉得自己超级幽默了吧，上下打量了一下扉间，嘴里还嚼着口香糖，“不好意思，我们没有那玩意。只有咖啡，如果你想的话，我可以给你兑点威士忌。”

“不用了，”扉间干巴巴地说，“今天的特餐，谢谢。”

侍应生离开之后，扉间前面的一桌人转过头来和他搭话。“你是北方人？”扉间认得说话的那个人——认得是一个很模糊的词，他见过，在过去的一个月里，他来得要比扉间早，离开得要晚，有时候扉间中午回来的时候，路过这家餐厅，还会看着这个人坐在这里，他要么是无所事事，要么就是无家可归。不过扉间从未和这个人搭过话，事实上，他从未和任何邻居搭过话，除了住在这栋楼顶层的房东——

“我听说北方人是从早上开始就一直要喝茶的，三餐都要，无论何时手边都会奇迹地有一杯热茶——是吧，白毛。”他没等扉间回答就自顾自地说起来。

“你们不也是这样喝咖啡的吗？”扉间可以不理会他，但是也许是空空如也的胃让他有些松懈了。

“那是因为咖啡——咖啡是个好东西。是经过处理的，哪像你们的茶，就是热水煮树叶而已，你看外面的金链花，你想喝茶的话要不要去摘两片叶子来。”

扉间转动着眼珠，‘好东西’这就是他对于咖啡的形容。他决定无视这个人，希望这家伙能自己琢磨明白。而这个时候他的早饭也端上来了，松饼，培根，鸡蛋，一些麦片，感觉这每日特餐似乎从来没变过，他在鸡蛋上面洒了一些盐和胡椒，拿起了刀叉。但是和他搭话那个人显然没觉得他们的对话结束了，他没再转过来和扉间搭话，而是跟同桌的人大声交谈起来。

“北方人真是奇怪啊，我还以为他们根本无法忍受首都的天气呢。”

首都人到底有多么奇怪，可见一斑。他们对于这槽糕的天气，混乱的交通都异常骄傲，说不定连路边随地拉屎的狗他们都骄傲得不得了，因为那是首都的狗，帝国的狗。就要比其他的狗要高贵几分。

“不过你看那家伙，吃饭都要比我们这些普通人正式一点，说不定他不光是个北方人，还是个千手呢。”两个人说完相视大笑起来，“可是一个千手，怎么会到这样破烂的街区餐馆来吃早饭呢，我可是见过这家伙的，他住在对面的3C，我知道那间公寓，就只有一个卧室一个厕所而已，整栋公寓里爬满了蜈蚣。”说完，他又转过来对扉间说，“是吧，你不是一个千手吧？”

咽下一口松饼，扉间端起杯子把咖啡喝光，放下刀叉之后把饭钱附带小费都搁在了桌子上。他没有理会跟他搭话的人，径直走出了餐厅，看起来，之后的两周，他只能去距离自己的公寓更远的餐厅了。

他讨厌这座城市，以及这座城市所代表的一切。

 

从一名侍者的盘子上拿下一杯酒之后，一饮而尽之后，他就躲在了角落里。原本他是不怎么喝酒的，但是他有预感要熬过这场晚宴他需要点酒精。他能看到国王坐在二楼，俯视着整个宴会大厅，他身边站着一些心腹大名，以及，此时，扉间的兄长——千手柱间正接受了邀请，正在和国王交谈。他并不知道自己的兄长会参加这场晚宴，否则他一定不会过来的，倒不是说他和柱间之间有什么，只是既然千手的族长已经过来了，他真没必要再为‘家族’考虑。

参加晚宴的人大部分都是白天参加加冕礼的人，扉间几乎都‘认得’他们，将军，贵族，政府还有教会的人。甚至还有‘北方人’，扉间难以想象殖民地那边叛乱刚刚结束，这些人就千里迢迢地从几千万英里的殖民地赶回来冠冕堂皇地参加晚宴，现在扉间只想把自己胸前的勋章全部扯下来丢进垃圾桶。晚宴舞会已经开始有一阵子了，也有一些人过来和扉间搭话，他的少校职衔还不足以吸引来这些人，他们更想笼络的是站在二楼的千手柱间，但是退而求其次，千手家的二少爷，千手扉间也是个选择。当然，这些人都在扉间这得不到什么回应，都被他冷淡而不失礼貌地打发走了。这个角落已经不足以让他撑到宴会结束——

扉间叫住了一名端着食物的侍者，他从那些精致的食物中拿起了一份，正准备送入口中的时候，突然被人抓住了手腕。

宇智波斑。

“你干什么？”扉间口气不善，手中的食物也掉落在地上。

“我记得你是出生在首都的对吧。”斑答非所问，低头看了一眼散落的食物，原本隐藏在配料底下的虾显露了出来，“你喜欢吃海鲜，没错吧？”

“是，长官。”扉间说，想把被斑握着的手腕抽出来，但是那个家伙的手指紧紧地钳着他的腕骨。

“你对虾过敏，对吧。”斑说，招呼侍者把地上的食物打扫干净，“你要是真的想离开，随便找个理由就好了，要是到时真有人在你脖子上开个口子，半个月后体检过不了，错过了飞雷神号你准备怎么办？”

“与你无关。”扉间感受到被压迫着的腕骨一阵阵发疼，他不想引起什么注意，低声说，“斑，放手。”

“你就这么不想参加这个晚宴吗？加冕礼也是。”斑说，终于松开了手。“就连在加冕礼上，你都想早早离开。”

“加冕礼，”扉间思考着在晚宴上杀掉这个家伙自己有几分可能性逃出去，“你知道加冕礼是会直播出去的吧，你自己做了什么不用我再提醒你。”扉间仍然没有提高语调，但是他已经怒气冲冲了，“我实在不知道你脑子里到底在想什么，防止你不知道，我再说一遍，那是该死的加冕礼，不是在你家后院举办的聚会，斑。”

“那你什么时候参加一下我举办的聚会？”

扉间希望他此时带了枪。

“而且，”他环顾四周，“现在帝国处在战争之中，各处殖民地的问题也都没有解决，还要在这个时候搞加冕礼和晚宴？”

“你就这么厌恶这里吗？”斑问道，他们之间的对话已经吸引了一点注意力，抛开他们上下级的关系，一个宇智波和一个千手在聊天总会吸引到这些人尖锐的眼神，他一下子抓住了扉间的手臂，拽着他朝着东翼休息室的方向走去，这突然的动作也让扉间没有反应的时间，等到走到一半时，无数双眼睛已经盯着他们两个，他的一举一动都在这些人的注视之下，斑又是他的上级，他只能任由着斑。中途有守卫询问，斑简单地解释：少校误食了过敏的食物，身体不舒服带他去休息。

直到他们两个人进一间杂物间，扉间终于可以不用顾忌什么把斑推开。

“你对休息室的概念是不是理解有误？”扉间没好气地问。

“我不知道你还有那种癖好。”斑把杂物间的门反锁上，对于扉间话里的嘲讽也没有什么在意，看到扉间更加不解的神情，斑才说，“休息室也是公共区域，估计那里面坐了不少你讨厌的虚伪政客，怎么，你想我当着他们的面操你吗？”

原本就有些苍白的脸颊一下子变得铁青，他现在真想随便抄起什么朝着斑的脑袋上砸过去，但是最后一点理智让扉间镇静了下来。

“我一直就知道你不怎么正常，现在看起来你是真的疯了。”扉间咬着压根说道。

“怎么，千手扉间少校，这么早就要和你的长官起争执吗？你现在可还没登上飞雷神号呢。”

“我们的关系早就结束了。”斑向前走一步，扉间就退后一步，直到扉间的后背靠上杂物间的架子，木制的储物架摇晃了几下，上面的灰尘散落下来。

“我知道。”斑笑着，说道，“所以我这不是在拿权力强迫你吗。”

 

宇智波斑握着他的肩膀，把扉间整个人按压在杂物间的架子上，扉间的脸紧紧贴在上面，他甚至都不敢大口地吸气，灰尘就近在嘴边。但是越是这样，他就越无法正确地呼吸，两个人挤在狭小的杂物间里，好像所有的空气都被斑一个人独占了一样。斑的手摸上他腰间皮带的时候，扉间的呼吸一颤，他低下头，额头抵着眼前的架子。

这间储物间距离大厅并不远，除了自己的心跳声，扉间还能听到外面断断续续的音乐。

没有任何前戏，也没有任何征兆，斑拽下扉间的制服裤子，退到他的脚踝处，用自己的膝盖从身后微微分开他的腿。扉间深吸了一口气，感受到身后那根滚烫的东西抵在了他的入口处，明明斑还什么都没做，扉间就已经浑身震颤。他突然剧烈地挣扎起来，抓着架子的手试图推开自己身后的人，但是斑既没有用力压制着他的挣扎也没有说些别的什么，只是腰下使力，一挺身就把已经硬挺的阴茎强行推进去了一半。扉间双腿一软，酸疼从腰间蔓延到脚趾，要不是他的双手还攥着木架，他肯定就整个人跪下去了。

扉间并不知道斑想从他这里得到什么，这数年间，他们之间的关系已经慢慢发酵，变质以至于腐烂。疼痛不是最难以忍受的，而是疼痛之外的东西，不过他早已经分辨不清，因为眼前一切，皆是深渊。让他觉得越发可笑的是帝国和共和国，宇智波和千手，他和斑，竟然都是这样的结局。在混乱之中，在这间狭小而肮脏的杂物间里，不知道是他还是斑把碰到了灯的开关，整个房间陷入黑暗之中。两个人沉重的喘息声混杂着外面激昂的音乐，扉间恍然大悟，这间杂物间里发生的一切和外面发生的一切并没有任何区别。

“怎么，我已经按照你说的做了，你那副表情是什么意思。”

灯重新被打开，扉间沉默着自己穿好的裤子，但是却阴沉着脸脱下了外套，深色的制服背后上，沾着令人难以忽视的白色污渍。扉间把衣服上的勋章和肩章扯了下来，而他正准备把外套丢在角落里的时候，斑却伸手直接抢了过去。

“怎么，你准备就穿着衬衫出去吗？”看着扉间有些不解的眼神，斑说。

“你以为那是谁的错？”

“我的。”斑耸肩，把自己的制服脱了下来给扉间披上，什么都没解释就走了出去。

虽然看不到外面发生了什么，但是根据声音扉间也听出了一二。似乎是什么砸在地毯上的声音，接着他听到了侍应生道歉的声音，和斑故意伪装出来的斥责声。扉间低头看着自己身上斑的制服，上面不计其数的军功章已经快要摆不下了，要不是他仍然太过年轻，他的军衔未必仅仅如此。这次远征，如果他为帝国解决了持续数十年的殖民地叛乱，那么——这斑的目的所在，也是扉间的目的所在。

斑很快就回来了，他拎着一件样式普通的西服上衣，递给了扉间。

“难看是难看了点，但还能穿。”斑说。

两个人一前一后地离开了这间杂物间。就在扉间以为刚刚发生的一切已经是整个晚宴最大的插曲了，但是他刚刚回到大厅中央，就看到了自己的兄长千手柱间朝着他这边走过来，不知道何时，他已经从二楼下来了，身体的钝痛还提醒着扉间刚刚发生的一切。他现在实在没有多余的力气来应付柱间。

想假装没看见自己兄长，扉间从侍者的盘子中端起一杯酒，转身就走。但是再一次——是的，再一次被不知从哪冒出来的斑给拦住了。斑揽着他的肩膀把他重新拽了回来，接着手又不安分地搂着扉间的腰，对于扉间投射过来的眼神一概无视。

“扉间，”柱间满脸笑容，他看看扉间身边的斑，“你们两个有四年，不，五年没有见面了吧。刚刚有没有好好地叙旧啊？”


End file.
